schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Laica
Minatsuki (皆月),' '''besser bekannt als '''Laica '(ライカ, Raika), ist (gemeinsam mit Gilbert Ross) der Hauptschurke der Anime-Serie B: The Beginning. Er ist der einzige bisher bekannte "perfekte Reggie" und sollte ursprünglich dazu dienen, einen Impfstoff zur Stabilisierung der Reggies herzustellen. Allerdings konnte Ross Minatsuki manipulieren, auf seine Seite ziehen und als Handlanger nutzen. Unter dem Namen Laica wurde Minatsuki ein Mitglied der Market Maker, fungierte aber insgeheim als Anführer der Organisation. Sein wahres Ziel ist es, die Prophezeihung des Gagat-Grabs zu besiegen und der neue König mit den schwarzen Schwingen zu werden. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Kind war Minatsuki ein Versuchsobjekt im Jaula Blanca-Institut, in dem Kinder - inspiriert von dem Fund des Gagat-Grabs und der dortigen Götter-Leichen - zu Göttern gemacht werden sollten. Die Ergebnisse waren allerdings psychisch gestörte Halbmenschen, Reggies genannt, die aber über übermenschliche Reflexe und Stärke verfügten. Wie die meisten Reggies besaß auch Minatsuki ein spezielles Körperteil - in seinem Fall sein rechtes Auge, das "Auge des schwarzen Königs", mit dem er Erinnerungen manipulieren und anderen seinen Willen aufzwingen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Reggies, deren Verstand nach circa 20 Jahren zu degenerieren begann, war schnell klar dass Minatsuki etwas besonderes war und ein Doktor des Instituts, Heath Kazama Flick, erkannte schnell dass Minatsuki ein stabiler Reggie war. Er hatte die Hoffnung, Minatsuki als "Brutkasten" für einen Impfstoff zur Stabilisierung der Reggies zu verwenden. Dazu musste Minatsuki aber im Institut versteckt gehalten werden, da das Militär, welches die instabilen Reggies als menschliche Waffen nutzte, ihn sofort getötet hätte wenn es von ihm erfahren hätte. In seiner Isolation beobachtete Minatsuki einsam die anderen Kinder aus dem Fenster seines Turms. Er überlegte, wie die anderen Kinder wohl seien und konnte nur ihre Stimmen hören. Er verbrachte seine Kindheit in Einsamkeit bis Izanami im Institut ankam und das einzige Kind war, das irgendwie Kontakt zu Minatsuki aufnehmen konnte. Als Gilbert Ross, der Sohn des Instituts-Leiter Albert Puzo, von Minatsuki erfuhr, versammelte er die Market Maker um das Institut zu stürmen. Sie töteten viele Reggies aber als Ross auf Minatsuki traf, manipulierte er den Jungen und überzeugte ihn davon, nur geschaffen worden zu sein um als lebendiges Ersatzteillager für Koku, den König mit den schwarzen Schwingen und den bestimmten Anführer der Reggies, zu dienen. Darum wurde Minatsuki im Gegensatz zu Koku auch in der Gagat-Prophezeihung nicht erwähnt; sein Schicksal war es, zerteilt zu werden und nachdem er seinen Nutzen überlebt hatte zu sterben. Verbittert von dieser falschen Erkenntnis wurde Minatsuki von Gilbert manipuliert und schloss sich ihm daher an. Nachdem sich Minatsuki den Market Makern angeschlossen hatte, befahl er den Soldaten alle anderen Reggies im Gebäude zu töten. Er verschonte jedoch seine Freundin Izanami sowie einige weitere Reggies, die er allesamt einer Gehirnwäsche unterzog. Gemeinsam mit Izanami suchte Minatsuki Yuna auf, die Freundin Kokus und eine der in der Prophezeihung erwähnten Personen. Yuna, die panisch auf Koku wartete, verriet Minatsuki seinen Namen und behauptete, dass Koku sein kleiner Bruder sei. Er riet Yuna, mit ihm mitzukommen, und behauptete dass Koku auf sie warten würde. Auch Yuna wurde von Minatsuki einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und zu einem der Market Maker. Als Heath Flick in dem Chaos an Minatsuki und Izanami herantrat und erleichtert war, dass den beiden nichts geschehen war, kniete er sich vor die beiden und trug ihnen auf, sofort zum Schutzraum zu fliehen. Plötzlich stürmten die Market Maker aber in den Gang und als sich Heath umdrehte, rammte Minatsuki ihm ein Messer in den Rücken. Er beschimpfte Heath als den Teufel und schwor, dass er nicht als Ersatzteillager für Koku enden würde. Heath versuchte noch, Minatsuki zu warnen damit dieser sich nicht von Regulus, dem Anführer der Market Maker, manipulieren lassen würde. Allerdings verlor er direkt darauf das Bewusstsein und starb später an seinen Wunden. Einen speziellen Reggie, dessen Augenfarbe ihn an seine eigene erinnerte, machte Minatsuki zu seinem Phantom und manipulierte ihn mit seinem Auge, so dass der Junge fortan glaubte, Minatsuki zu sein. Minatsuki selbst nahm den Namen Laica an und überließ dem falschen Minatsuki fortan das Rampenlicht während er dennoch heimlich die Kontrolle behielt. Laica machte es nun zu seinem Lebensziel, sich gegen sein ihm vorbestimmten Schicksal stellen. Da er erkannte, dass die Prophezeihung unabänderlich sei, beschloss er schließlich, selbst zum König mit den schwarzen Schwingen zu werden und so Kokus Platz in der Prophezeihung einzunehmen. Nachdem die vorherige Generation der Market Maker - wie die meisten Reggies - im Alter von über 20 zu gestört war, um weiter arbeiten zu können, wurden Minatsuki und seine Gefolgsleute zu den neuen Market Makern unter dem Anführer Gilbert "Regulus" Ross. Ross nutzte zudem Laicas Augen um unschuldige Menschen zu manipulieren und sie für die Morde zu beschuldigen, die er selbst begangen hat. Existenz im Schatten Jahre später hat Laica Ross bei unzähligen Morden geholfen. Schließlich entscheidet er aber, dass er sich seinem Schicksal entgegenstellen muss und zu diesem Zweck Koku und Yuna finden muss, da sie die zentralen Charaktere der Prophezeihung sind. Yuna ist seit dem Fall von Jaula Blanka ein Mitglied der Market Maker, da Laica auch sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat. Koku hingegen ist in der Stadt als Killer B aktiv und tötet alle ehemaligen Reggies der Market Maker, die bei dem Angriff auf Jaula Blanca beteiligt waren. Als erstes will Laica jedoch die Moby Dick, ein altes Kriegs-Luftschiff, aus dem Luftfahrtsmuseum stehlen um es als fliegende Basis zu verwenden. Als Ablenkung für die Polizei schickt Laica Quinn los, der ein Militärfahrzeug stiehlt und als Ablenkung eine Amokfahrt durch Cremona beginnt. In einem Tunnel bringt er das Fahrzeug zu Laica und den anderen Market Makern und flieht dann in einem Zug weiter. Als Laica Minatsuki während des Diebstahls der Moby Dick fragt, was mit Quinn passieren wird, antwortet Minatsuki, dass sie Plan B nehmen werden und Quinn zurücklassen werden. Nachdem sie mit der Moby Dick erfolgreich entkommen sind, stiehlt Laica später neue Goldampullen, die ein Serum beinhalten welches den Verfall alternder Reggies verlangsamt. Er versichert Minatsuki, dass die Qualität hundertprozentig rein ist und sogleich mischt Mintatsuki sich eine der Ampullen in seinen Tee. Als Laica fragt, wo die anderen sind, antwortet Minatsuki dass sie für Regulus Missionen in ihren Tarnungen verfolgen. Laica fragt, ob Regulus mittlerweile bessere Laune hat, aber Minatsuki verrät, dass er nach wie vor verägert ist, dass die Market Maker in ihrem Zeitplan hinterherhängen. Laica wirft ein, dass sie Koku unterschätzt haben und dass dieser einfach zu mächtig ist. Er behauptet, dass einer von ihnen alleine Koku nicht besiegen kann. Minatsuki akzeptiert dies und fragt, ob er Regulus informieren soll. Laica lehnt dies aber ab. Während einem Zusammentreffen mit den Market Makern bleibt Laica leise und hält sich zurück. Minatsuki trägt ihm schließlich auf, Kamui - den ältesten und somit auch für Wahnsinn anfälligsten Reggie - nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, da dieser fahrlässig geworden ist. In den Straßen wird Kamui tatsächlich von Krämpfen und Psychose überwältigt und biegt in eine Gasse ab, wo er eine Goldkapsel zückt. Er wird aber von drei Räubern verfolgt, die ihm die Kapsel aus der Hand schlagen und seine Brieftasche stehlen wollen. Ohne sie wirklich zu beachten stolpert Kamui in Richtung der Goldkapsel und weidet den Anführer der Gruppe aus, als er sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Die anderen beiden ergreifen die Flucht, werden aber von Laica abgestochen der Kamui auf Minatsukis Befehl verfolgt. In seinem Wahn greift Kamui auch Laica an, der dem Angriff aber ausweicht und Kamui mit einer Spritze mit Goldserum injiziert. Als zwei Polizisten in die Gasse stürmen und Laica verhaften wollen, zeigt er ihnen seine Market Maker-Tätowierung, woraufhin sie ihm salutieren. Kurz darauf läuft Minatsuki alleine durch die leeren Hallen des Luftschiffs und trifft auf Laica. Er fragt ihn, ob es ein Problem gibt und Laica antwortet verärgert, dass Minatsuki es doch bereits weiß. Er behauptet, dass sie nichts von Kokus wahrer Macht geahnt haben und Minatsuki gibt ihm Recht. Er schlägt vor, das Unerwartete mit dem Unerwarteten zu bekämpfen und als Laica fragt, was sie tun wenn jemand dabei stirbt, rät Minatsuki ihm, sich einfach zurückzulehnen und zuzuschauen. Minatsuki plant daraufhin einen Angriff auf Koku, der sich bei einem Tempel mit Keith Flick, dem Sohn von Heath Flick, trifft. Während des Angriffs der Market Maker kann Koku Yunas Gehirnwäsche durchdringen, woraufhin Minatsuki sie mit seinem Schwert niedersticht. Daraufhin nimmt Laica, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hat, die bewusstlose und verletzte Yuna auf. Als die Market Maker plötzlich von Keith Flick konfrontiert und mit einer Schrotflinte bedroht werden, ist Minatsuki wegen seiner enormen Regenerationskraft selbstsicher und breitet die Arme aus um Flick aufzufordern, gerne abzudrücken. Keith feuert ihm in den Arm und obwohl Minatsuki glaubt, die Wunden leicht heilen zu können, weist Laica ihn erschrocken darauf hin, dass die Wunden nicht verheilen - sie sind aus brüniertem Stahl gemacht. Takeru und Kukuri richten ihre Waffen auf Keith aber Laica schreit ihnen zu, dass es ihnen von Regulus verboten wurde, Keith zu töten. Laica befiehlt den taktischen Rückzug und erinnert Minatsuki, dass seine Wunden nicht geheilt werden können, wenn sich nicht direkt darum gekümmert wird. Obwohl Minatsuki sichtlich mit dem Zorn kämpfen muss, hört er schließlich auf Laica und die Market Maker lassen sich zurück auf die Moby Dick ziehen. Nach der erfolgreichen Flucht sucht Minatsuki das Büro des Chefs der königlichen Polizei auf und trägt ihn auf, die Suche nach Keith voranzutreiben. Dieser leitet den Befehl an Eric, den Chef des RIS weiter. Zurück auf der Moby Dick muss Laica besorgt mitansehen, wie Minatsuki tiefer und tiefer dem Wahnsinn verfällt und in seiner Rage sogar Kukuri erwürgt. Kampf um die Prophezeihung Nachdem Gilbert Ross von Keith Flick enttarnt wurde, wird er zur Flucht gezwungen. Während er davonfährt ruft Ross Laica an und befiehlt ihm, alle zu töten die mit der königlichen Polizei in Verbindung stehen. Laica aber erwidert, dass die Market Maker momentan viel zu tun haben und sich nicht um seine Angelegenheiten kümmern werden. Während Gilbert geschockt eine Erklärung fordert, bedankt sich Laica dafür, dass er sie einst gerettet hat, legt dann aber auf und lässt Gilbert im Stich. Danach wirft er das Handy achtlos zur Seite und beobachtet stattdessen die Überwachungskamera des Raums, in dem sich Yuna und sein Phantom befinden. Gelangweilt betrachtet Laica kurz darauf ein weiteres Mal Bilder der Prophezeihung und der Grabinschrift. Als eine Alarmsirene ertönt, da Koku sich der Moby Dick nähert, begibt sich Laica in den Hangar der Moby Dick, wo Minatsuki gerade Yuna verprügelt, da sie ihm wieder und wieder entgegenwirft, dass Koku sie retten wird. Bevor Minatsuki Yuna erstechen kann, tritt Laica in den Raum und ruft ihm zu, sich zu beruhigen. Er verrät, dass Koku ganz in der Nähe ist und bald die Moby Dick erreichen wird. Daraufhin lässt Minatsuki Yuna los und murmelt im Wahn, dass "er" endlich gekommen ist. Er wandelt manisch keuchend, dass er unbedingt töten will, tiefer in das Schiff hinab um sich Koku zu stellen. Als Laica die Verfassung sieht, in der sich sein Phantom befindet, lässt er die Goldspritze fallen, die er Minatsuki eigentlich injizieren wollte, und lässt so zu dass Minatsuki davonläuft. Er murmelt, dass Minatsuki ihnen zumindest etwas Zeit verschaffen wird und verlässt die Moby Dick mit der gefangenen Yuna auf einem Helikopter. Da die Grabinschrift besagt, dass das Ende am Gagat-Grab stattfinden wird, macht sich Laica auf den Weg dorthin. Zudem aktiviert er den Selbstzerstörungsmodus der Moby Dick, die im selben Moment explodiert in dem Laica auf dem Berg landet. Während er auf Kokus Ankunft am Grab auf dem Gipfel wartet, kettet Laica Yuna an die Tafel mit der Grabinschrift. Er verrät ihr von seiner Vergangenheit und seinem Plan, Koku alles zu stehlen, was ihm gehört. Yuna entgegnet jedoch, dass Koku niemals gegen ihn verlieren wird und Laica ihm somit auch nichts stehlen kann. Enttäuscht erkennt Laica, dass Yuna nicht versteht und rammt ihr sein Messer in den Bauch. Er behauptet, dass sie alle ihre Rollen in der Prophezeihung finden und keiner von ihnen gegen sein Schicksal kämpfen kann. Er behauptet, dass sie untergeordnete Spieler in einer sich immer wiederholenden Geschichte sind und dass darum Koku und Yuna hier am Grab gemeinsam sterben müssen, um die Prophezeihung zu erfüllen. So wären der König mit den schwarzen Schwingen und seine Geliebte wie prophezeit am Grab gestorben und es stände Laica frei, Kokus Platz einzunehmen und auch vor der Prophezeihung - die seinen Tod durch Nicht-Erwähnung seiner Existenz vorsieht - befreit zu sein. Da der ursprüngliche König mit den schwarzen Schwingen am Gagat-Grab getötet wurde, kann er an diesem Ort seine rapiden Heilungsfähigkeiten nicht einsetzen, was Laica sich zunutze machen will. Er offenbart der vor Schmerz weinenden Yuna, dass er sie nur am Leben gelassen hat damit sie gemeinsam mit Koku an diesem Ort sterben kann. Als plötzlich Koku in die Ruinen hinabspringt und Laica angreift, weicht dieser leichtfüßig aus und ist zufrieden, dass Koku der Spur gefolgt ist. Er zückt sein Schwert und verspricht Koku, dass Yuna noch am Leben ist und nicht eher sterben wird, bis sie beobachtet hat wie Koku zu Tode gekommen ist. Koku attackiert Laica und es kommt zu einem rasend schnellen Kampf zwischen den beiden. Während des Kampfs kann Laica Koku mit seinen Klingen mehrere Wunden zufügen. Als Koku geschockt erkennt, dass die Wunden sich nicht schließen, offenbart Laica verächtlich, dass Kokus Regeneration nicht funktionieren wird. Als Koku von seinen Wunden gefällt zu Boden geht, schreit er aber immer noch widerspenstig, dass er sich dem Schicksal nicht einfach hingeben wird und dass er Yuna immer beschützen wird. Laica reagiert, indem er eine Pistole zieht und Koku in den Körper schießt. Er feuert noch weitere Male auf Koku während er ihn verhöhnt. Schließlich tritt er an Koku heran und fordert ihn auf, doch weiter gegen das Schicksal anzutreffen. Den verwundeten Koku spießt er auf seine Schwerter und pinnt ihn an eine der Steinsäulen. Er feuert die Pistole weiter auf Koku und verspricht dann, ihn zu den anderen Reggies in den Himmel zu schicken, nachdem er Koku sein Auge ausgerissen hat. Koku erwidert jedoch schwach, dass die Seelen der toten Reggies, ihr Bewusstsein und ihre Erinnerungen in Koku - ihrem König - aufbewahrt werden. Auf diese Offenbartung reagiert Laica, indem er sich von Koku abwendet und stattdessen auf die schwer verletzte Yuna zuläuft. Er behauptet spöttisch, dass er ihr all ihre Sünden vergibt und reißt ihr das Messer aus dem Bauch. Dies mitanzusehen treibt Koku so weit an, dass er seinen Körper aus den Schwertern herauszieht, Laicas Schwert packt und damit auf ihn zustürmt. Laica feuert mit seiner Pistole auf Koku, aber dieser blockt die Kugeln mit seinem Schwert. Als Koku ihm zu nahe kommt, zückt Laica blitztschnell eine weitere Klinge und trennt Koku noch im Ausweichen den Schwertarm ab. Um Koku entgültig loszuwerden, stürmt Laica auf ihn zu aber ist verwundert, als Koku in die Luft schwingt. Laica springt ihm hinterher, aber erkennt plötzlich dass Koku gar nicht flieht. Stattdessen wandelt Koku sein Bein - Izanamis Klingenbein, welches Koku ihr nach ihrem Tod abgenommen hat - in ein Schwert um und als Laica in der Luft auf ihn zusaust, wirbelt Koku herum und enthauptet ihn. Während Laicas Kopf sich nach seinem Tod in Staub auflöst, bleibt sein Auge bestehen. Mit Laica ist der letzte der Market Maker gestorben und Koku kann mit Yuna im Frieden leben. Galerie LaicaWirdManipuliert.png|Ross manipuliert Laica LaicaHörtZu.png|Laica hört den Market Makern zu LaicaBespricht.png|Laica bespricht sich mit Minatsuki LaicaPolizei.png|Laica wird von der Polizei konfrontiert LaicaPolizisten.png|Laica befehligt die Polizisten LaicaEmotionslos.png|Laica beobachtet Kukuris Tod LaicaBerätMinatsuki.png|Laica berät Minatsuki LaicaGelangweilt.png|Laica langweilt sich LaicaAuge.png|Laica offenbart sein Auge des schwarzen Königs LaicaMesser.png|Laica attackiert Koku LaicaPistole.png|Laica schießt auf Koku LaicaVSKoku.png|Koku täuscht Laica LaicaEnthauptet.png|Koku enthauptet Laica LaicaTod.png|Laicas Kopf löst sich auf Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Hybriden